


Rewriting Our History

by Lady_Faulkner



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pining, de-aged loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: When one of Loki's spells goes wrong and he de-ages into a baby, Frigga and Odin have a second chance at parenting. However, Thor advocates for Loki being returned to Jotunheim to be raised by his people. When the Jotuns agree, Thor must say goodbye to his brother, childhood friend, and the man he spent years pining after.





	Rewriting Our History

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first user-submitted prompt fill. I didn't completely fill it, but it was pretty fun! If you guys have any other prompts you'd like me to fill, let me know! 
> 
> Here's the original prompt from reader4books:
> 
> When Loki accidentally de-ages himself back to an infant, Odin and Frigga pretty much are re-raising him the same way as before, but to have some extra help from the frost giants to at least know what they need to do to care for Loki. To their surprise, Laufey was alive and well (it was a random prisoner that was disguised as Laufey that Loki killed) and when Laufey saw how they were caring for the now baby Loki, Laufey was pissed cause they were still fucking things up with Loki.
> 
> Laufey takes his now infant son back to Jotunhiem so that he'll be raised right with of course Frigga saying she is a great mother with Laufey denying it cause she failed by thinking that raising a frost giant would be like raising an Aiser baby. Laufey does allow Odin, Frigga, and Thor to visit Loki, but they will be chaperoned so that they don't mess up Loki even more, but Laufey does let Thor being Loki to Midgard to visit his mortal friends, but Loki's brothers Helblindi and Bylestr are to be with. And for Loki, by being raised by his birth family, he turns out better than ever.
> 
> Bonus:  
> +One of the things Odin and Frigga failed on was bottle feeding Loki without proper nutrition for him  
> ++Laufey explained that Loki is small because all frost giants are born small  
> +++Being on Asgard with the heat of Asgard and the food he ate stunted his growth and development  
> ++++By the time Loki is the age he was before, he is a full grown frost giant with him being healthier than he's ever been

* * *

 Thor tore through the battlefield, doubling over the pile of black leather, gold, and green. His hands blindly searched until he uncovered something unexpected in the folds of the tunic. A Jotun babe.

The infant’s red eyes look up at Thor briefly before the babe began to cry. Thor gathered up the green cloak and wrapped the crying child up in it.

“Hush,” Thor whispered, bouncing the bundle. “I’ve got you, brother. No one will harm you. Mother will know how to restore you to your old self.”

Loki eventually calmed and Thor called to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. He held Loki tight to his chest as they traveled and kept Loki’s face covered when they landed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you,” Thor commented, swinging Mjolnir.

Loki squealed as they soared through the air towards the golden palace and Thor had to calm him back down when they landed. Thor fashioned a sling from Loki’s green cloak and walked confidently into Odin’s throne room.

“Thor,  you’ve returned,” Odin exclaimed in surprise. “Did something happen? Is the battle won? Where is Loki?”

“The battle is won, father,” Thor assured him, holding Loki close and carefully removing the sling. “But there was a complication.”

“Tell me what happened,” Odin demanded.

Thor approached Odin’s throne and presented Loki to him. “One of his spells went awry,” he explained.

Odin took the infant Loki into his arms and examined him. “This is powerful magic,” he whispered. “I do not know if I can undo it.”

Loki looked up at Odin and began to bawl. Odin nervously attempted to sooth his adoptive son, but to no avail. Thor reached for his brother and Odin handed him off; Loki calmed almost immediately.

“It appears his dislike for me remains,” Odin muttered.

Thor haphazardly wrapped Loki up in his cloak and rubbed his back.

The doors to the throne room opened and Frigga came bustling in, her skirts swirling around her. “Thor...where’s Loki?” she breathed.

“Here, mother,” Thor assured her before offering Loki to her.

Frigga’s eyes widened and he took her son into her arms. “How did this happen?”

“One of his spells went wrong during the fight,” Thor whispered.

His mother nodded and examined Loki’s face. He looked up at her and attempted to grab a handful of honey hair. Frigga smiled at him and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. “Hello, sweetheart,” she cooed.

He happily blew bubbles at her and she kissed his forehead.

Frigga had the royal cradle brought into Loki’s room and found some of his old baby clothes in one of her chests. She dressed the infant Loki and rocked him to sleep in her arms. Thor stepped into the room as she laid Loki down to rest.

“He always was a good sleeper,” she whispered to Thor.

Thor nodded and looked down at Loki. He barely remembered seeing Loki as an infant when he was a child, but seeing him now brought some of those memories back.

“Maybe I can do better this time,” Frigga sighed.

Thor turned to his mother and embraced her. “You did an amazing job raising us. Thank you.”

Frigga looked up at her son with watery eyes and smiled softly.

Someone knocked softly on the door before the door opened and Odin walked in.

“Is he sleeping?” he whispered.

Frigga nodded.

Odin gave her a soft smile. “You always did know how to get him to sleep,” he commented, walking over and looking into the cradle. “I had forgotten how small he was as a child.”

“He was small, wasn’t he?” Frigga agreed, walking to her husband’s side.

Thor turned his attention to his parents; their eyes were soft as they looked at the Jotun child they had helped to raise.

_“Jotun...”_ Thor thought.

“What’s on your mind, Thor?” Frigga inquired.

Thor cleared his throat, “Loki is not of Asgard; should we return him to his people to give him a second chance?”

Frigga frowned and Odin gave Thor an appraising look.

“Loki was taken from his home, from his people; this is a chance to make things right. With Jotunheim, and for Loki.”  

Frigga looked forlornly at the cradle. She knew that Thor was right; Odin had stolen Loki and they had both lied to him all his life. But she also loved him as if he were her own son and perhaps it was selfish, but she didn’t want to lose this chance to raise him again. To do better this time.

“I will contact Jotunheim,” Odin decided. “Based on their response, we will make our decision.”

Thor nodded, “Thank you, father.”

Odin left the room and Frigga gripped the edges of the cradle.

“Mother, he’s felt so out of place ever since he learned the truth of his parentage. This would give him the chance he’s always wanted; a chance to belong.”

“I know,” Frigga whispered, “but he’s still my son. I don’t want him to leave me.”

Thor looked down at Loki’s soft, sleeping face. “And he’s my brother, I don’t want him to leave either, but I also want him to be happy.”

 

*

Helbendi Laufeyson, Loki’s younger brother and King of Jotunheim, accepted Odin’s offer and a date for Loki’s return to Jotunheim was set. Frigga cried and held Loki close to her chest for hours after Odin gave her the news. Odin went to his private library and attempted to write a treaty with Jotunheim, but found that the words would not come to him. Thor went to the training yard and sparred for hours, trying to block out the fact that he was losing his brother and friend.

Dinner was a somber affair and Frigga excused herself early to go to bed. Odin left to go back to writing the treaty, and Thor slipped into Loki’s room.

Loki was awake when Thor entered and cooed excitedly at him. Thor picked him up and sat on a nearby couch.

“Hello, brother,” Thor said, his voice low and soft.

Loki reached for a strand of Thor’s long hair with delicate, blue fingers.

“You’re going home tomorrow,” Thor continued, shaking his hair behind his shoulders. “I’m going to miss you, Loki.”

Loki looked at him pensively.

“I will!” Thor defended. “I will miss you terribly.”

Thor softly kissed Loki’s head and Loki flailed his arms. Thor looked into the small, red eyes and found a glimmer of Loki’s clever wit in them.

“...I adored you, Loki,” Thor whispered. “I loved you so much and, some days, I thought you did too.”

Thor stopped himself and looked around. What he was saying was dangerous. To confess that his feelings for Loki had, at times, gone beyond brotherly. Into the romantic. But he never breathed a word of it to Loki. How could he? They were brothers; the princes of Asgard - even with the revelation of Loki’s adoption, Thor knew that it would be difficult for the people of Asgard to accept their love. Their love...as if Thor knew that Loki felt the same way. And now, he would never know unless an older Loki recovered the memories of his past adulthood. Even then, this new Loki might be disgusted by his past self. With Thor.

“I will miss you,” Thor breathed, “I hope you’ll be happy on Jotunheim.”

Loki looked up at Thor blankly, not yet understanding the words spoken to him.

Thor kissed the top of Loki’s bald head. The heritage lines that covered Loki’s body felt strange under Thor’s lips, and the brustle of Thor’s beard felt strange to Loki.

“We’re strangers now,” lamented Thor. “Maybe we won’t be in the future.”

Loki yawned and stretched in Thor’s arms and Thor carried him back to his cradle.

“Sleep well, Loki.”

 

*

The next day was long and solum and the morning after dragged as the appointed hour grew closer. Frigga held Loki all morning and paced nervously, Odin checked and rechecked the treaty until his good eye ached, and Thor tried to train but he couldn’t focus.

When the time came, the royal family stepped into a golden carriage and ferried Loki to Heimdall’s Observatory to await Helbendi’s arrival.

Five minutes past. Ten. Twenty and still Helbendi did not call to Heimdal. Loki was fussy and everyone was restless. Frigga was pacing again, Odin had taken a seat on the steps of the Bifrost, and Thor was twirling Mjolnir. Meanwhile, Heimdal was calmly watching the cosmos.

“It’s time,” he announced.

Odin got to his feet, Frigga stood beside him, and Thor stood a little behind them while Heimdal opened the Bifrost.

A beam of rainbow light shot across the branches of Yggdrasil to Jotunheim, creating a pathway for Helbendi to cross.

Frigga’s arms tightened around Loki when the King of Jotunheim’s tall, hulking figure stepped into the Observatory. He had to duck under the opening of the Bifrost and seemed to fill the room as he took in the royal family of Asgard.

“Welcome to Asgard, King Helbendi,” Odin said cordially.

The king of Jotunheim looked down at him. “Odin-king,” he replied. “I see that you have kept your word.”

“Yes, I have,” Odin nodded. “My wife, Frigga, has been taking excellent care of Loki.”

Frigga stepped forward and offered Loki to his brother.

Helbendi knelt and examined his brother and the queen. “Is it customary on Asgard to malnourish your young?”

“What do you mean?” Frigga exclaimed.

“Loki is clearly malnourished; his skin is too pale,” Helbendi informed her. “What have you been feeding him?”

“I have cared for Loki for over a thousand years!” Frigga asserted.

“You raised Loki, first son of Laufey, as an Asgardian,” Helbendi sneered. “Did you really believe that a son of Jotunheim could be raised in the same way as a son of Asgard?”

Frigga fell silent.

“Loki will thrive on Jotunheim,” Helbendi continued, taking the infant from her, “and his people will celebrate his return.”

Frigga’s shock had morphed into anger. “I take it that you will keep him from me?”

“Frigga,” Odin cautioned.

“He was our son,” she retorted.

Helbendi observed Odin and Frigga then looked down at Loki. The infant had his foot in his mouth and his eyes were on the Asgardians. “I will allow you to visit him, so long as he wishes it.”

Frigga looks at him gratefully, “Thank you, Helbendi-king.”

He nodded in reply and Odin stepped forward with the treaty in his hand. Helbendi signed it then stepped back into the Bifrost, taking Loki away from the only home his past self had ever known.

Odin walked to Frigga’s side and wrapped an arm around her. She turned into his touch and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Thor stood awkwardly to the side and looked down at Mjolnir while Heimdal stepped out of his Observatory to give them some privacy.

“He’s gone,” Frigga whispered to Odin.

Odin kissed his wife’s temple. “He will return,” he assured her. “We are his family.”

 

*

Helbendi kept Loki from Asgard for six months, claiming that Loki needed time to adapt to Jotunheim and to fully regain the nourishment he’d lost on Asgard. Frigga counted the days and when the hour came, she was eagerly waiting at the Bifrost. Dressed warmly in furs, Frigga clutched one of Loki’s old toys with the intent of giving it to him.

“Ready, mother?” Thor inquired, stepping into the Observatory.

She turned and her eyebrows twitched together, “Where’s your father?”

“Tied up in meetings,” Thor sighed, “he sends his apologies.”

Frigga pressed her lips together, “Very well, we should be going.”

Thor offered his mother his arm and they stepped before the Bifrost, which Heimdal opened for them with a nod.

The rainbow colors engulfed Thor and Frigga, sending them across Yggdrasil to Jotunheim, where they were greeted by one of Helbendi’s attendants.

“Helbendi- king welcomes you, Frigga- queen and Thor Stormbringer,” the attendant said with a respectful bow. “Follow me to the palace.”

Thor smiled at the attendant’s kenning and fell into step behind him, along with Frigga.

They were led into a magnificent palace made of ice that took their breath away. Neither of them had ever seen ice of so many shades, thicknesses, and designs before.

“The palace was commissioned by Laufey-king over four thousand years ago,” the attendant informed them. “Only those with exceptional skill with seiðr were allowed to take part in the construction.”

Frigga stepped closer to one of the walls, her expert eyes taking in every detail of the magic used to build the palace, none of which Thor could observe.

Thor smiled awkwardly at the attendant, waiting for his mother to return her attention to the purpose of their visit.

“Will Loki learn to use his gifts in this way?” she softly inquired.

The attendant nodded, “Loki-prince will learn once he is old enough.”

“Good,” Frigga whispered.

The attendant took a step towards Frigga, “Shall I show you to the royal nursery?”

Frigga turned and nodded.

Thor and Frigga were taken through a labyrinth of ice until the attendant stopped outside a large room. He opened one of the double doors and Frigga nervously entered.

The nursery was spacious, with high ceilings and windows that looked out at the surrounding mountains. In the middle was a sunken play area, lined with soft, white furs. Amongst them, sat a female Jotun and beside her, Loki.

He had quadrupled in size since leaving Asgard and was attempting to push up on the furs. Frigga’s breath caught and the female Jotun turned her head.

“Frigga-queen,” she greeted respectfully, “I am Nòtt, nurse to Loki-prince.”

Frigga approached the play area with a pounding heart. She knelt down and silently held out the toy to Loki; a carved boat. When Frigga had raised him, Loki cut his teeth on the boat, sailed it in his bath water, and built figures out of sticks to sail down the stream a little way on an adventure. The Loki that was before her now looked at the boat for a moment before grabbing at a piece of ice and sucking on it.

“Perhaps in a few years, Loki-prince will fully appreciate your gift,” Nòtt said cautiously.

Frigga nodded understandingly; Nòtt was doing her best not to upset her.

Thor took a seat beside his mother. The clasp of his cloak caught in the sun and Loki looked about in curiosity. Smiling, Thor moved the clasp about to move the light it cast and Loki’s hands reached for the intangible rays.

“He’s grown so much,” Frigga marveled to Nòtt.

The nurse nodded, “It took some time, but once he took to our food, his height and weight improved immensely. He’s still a bit small for his age, but we are working to remedy that.”

Frigga nodded, “How big do you think he’ll get?”

“We predict that he’ll be around twelve feet, maybe a little more” Nòtt mused.

Frigga’s eyes widened and she looked down at Loki. He had scooted closer to Thor, in pursuit of the light and was starting to fuss because he still couldn’t touch it.

_“He’s no longer mine,”_ Frigga remorsefully thought to herself.

Thor scooped Loki up and allowed Loki to mouth at the cloak clasp. “Does that taste good, Loki?” he joked.

Loki looked up at him with an unamused look on his face and Thor chuckled.

_“You’re not quite him, but that’s okay. You can be whoever you want now, Loki,”_ Thor lamented to himself.

 

*

Years past, and Loki grew quickly under the care of his people. Before his teenage growth-spurt, he was as tall as Thor but when Thor came to visit the next summer, Loki towered over him.

“Smallstorm,” Loki teased.

“Bluetongue,” Thor returned.

Loki smirked, “How would you know, my mouth is far above your reach?”

“That growth-spurt made you little big for your loincloth,” Thor smirked.

Loki’s cheeks colored and he stomped away.

For the majority of Thor’s visit, Loki kept his distance, only appearing briefly at meals. Thor was disappointed by this but chose to say nothing until his last night on Jotunheim. He crept to Loki’s door and knocked respectfully. After a moment, it opened and Loki looked down at him.

“Loki, might I have a moment?” Thor inquired.

Loki reluctantly stepped aside and motioned for Thor to enter his room.

“What do you want, Thor?” Loki muttered.

Thor looked over the room; furs covered the floor, the bed was unmade, and scrolls of ancient Jotun text overflowed an ice desk. “...You’ve been avoiding me, Loki.”

“And?” Loki responded dismissively.

Thor looked at him, “I would like to know why.”

“Ever consider that I don’t want to be around you?” Loki mused.

“I have,” Thor shrugged, “but that’s not the full reason, now is it?”

Loki walked to his desk, “What do you think of me, Thor?”

Thor considered his words carefully, “I think you are clever, mischievous-”

“-And Jotun,” Loki cut in.

Thor raised an eyebrow, “Does that matter?”

Loki turned to face him, “You tell me.”

“Loki, enough games,” Thor implored.

Loki closed his eyes and his seiðr engulfed him. When it cleared, a tall, thin man with raven hair, ivory skin, and emerald eyes met Thor’s gaze. “I remember who I was,” Loki said.

Thor’s heart pounded. He wanted to reach for this Loki, the one he had adored for so many years and had been taken from him. But that Loki was gone. This was only an illusion of him and to reach for him would be an insult to the Loki that now existed.

“I remember other things too,” Loki continued, his voice low. He strutted towards Thor and slid a hand up Thor’s torso.

Thor shivered and grabbed Loki’s hand, “Stop. You are no longer him. You are a new Loki.”

“And what if this new Loki feels the same as the old one?” came the silky reply.

Thor’s eyes searched Loki’s.

“Kiss me, Thor,” Loki challenged.

“No,” Thor returned flatly.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, “Why not? I want you, Thor.”

“Loki, stop,” Thor insisted.

“That comment you made about me getting too big for my loincloth,” Loki whispered, “it made me _hard_. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you; so you wouldn’t see my desire.”

Thor shivered, “Stop….”

“Why?” Loki challenged.

“Loki,” Thor pleaded.

Loki crossed his arms, “Is it because I’m bigger than you?”

Thor’s cheeks warmed, “No, that’s not-”

“-Because I’m younger than you?” Loki cut in. “Your mother is much younger than your father.”

“That’s not…” Thor stammered.

“Is it because I’m a man?” Loki whispered.

Thor froze and Loki’s form shifted into that of a woman.

“I never really cared either way,” Loki shrugged. “Both are me.”

Thor’s mouth was dry.

“Or are you just ashamed that you want me over everyone else?” Loki mused.

Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders.

“Thor?”

“Stop talking,” Thor muttered before silencing Loki with a kiss.

Loki’s fingers tangled themselves in Thor’s long hair and Thor’s hands wrapped around Loki’s waist.

“...You do want me,” Loki breathed, breaking their kiss.

“Yes,” Thor grunted.

Loki caressed Thor’s cheek, “I knew you did.”

“I tried not to,” Thor muttered.

“You weren’t very successful, brother,” Loki mused.

Thor looked into his eyes and Loki returned to a male form.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d still want me,” Loki confessed.

Thor’s eyebrows twitched together. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Loki smiled, “Clever, Thor. Sending me to grow up here was a nice touch.”

“I wanted you to be happy,” Thor muttered.

“I was,” Loki assured him. “But I was always happier when you came to visit me.”

Thor smiled and shook his head.

“Thor,” Loki whispered, touching his cheek.

“Yes, Loki?”

“I feel that we are linked in the depths of our souls,” Loki confessed. “That, regardless of time or place, Thor and Loki are eternally tied together. To live without the other would kill us because the Norns fashioned us for each other.”

Thor had never considered anything like this before, but when he heard it pronounced from Loki’s lips, he knew instinctively that it was true.

“They cannot keep us apart, Thor,” Loki continued, “and now,  that I am no longer your brother, they will allow us to be together.”

Thor looked deeply into Loki’s eyes. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Thor,” Loki said truthfully.

Thor kissed him passionately. “Loki, son of Laufey, Prince of Jotunheim, will you be mine?” he breathed.

“Only if you, Thor, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, will be mine,” Loki smiled.

“I will,” Thor vowed.

Loki kissed him deeply.

 

*

It took some time for Odin and Frigga to accept Thor and Loki’s feelings for each other and even longer to come to terms with their desire to marry. Helbendi, on the other hand, accepted the relationship and gave them the summer palace to live in. It was in those ice walls that they planned their wedding.

“How do you want me?” Loki inquired one day.

He was laying on his back with his head in Thor’s lap. Ever since they had confessed their feelings, Loki had taken to maintaining a seiðr glamor of his original Asgardian form, but with his natural Jotun coloring and heritage lines.

“Hm?” Thor inquired, setting aside the budget sheet he’d been working on.

Loki met Thor’s eyes. “I have many forms, Thor. Which would you like to see me in most? Or do you want me to take a different one when I warm your bed?”

Thor stroked Loki’s hair. “I like this one,” he mused. “But I’ve also grown used to your true Jotun form.”

“What about my Asgardian form?” Loki pressed.

“It’s lovely, but I don’t know if its fully you anymore,” Thor replied.

Loki nodded, “And if I was a woman?”

“I love you, Loki,” Thor assured him. “Whatever form you take, my love remains constant.”

Loki’s eyes softened and he sat up to kiss Thor. Thor pulled Loki into his lap and ran his hands along Loki’s back.

“Let’s get married now,” Thor breathed.

Loki brushed a piece of Thor’s hair behind his ear. “Now?”

“Yes, we’ll find a minister and you can bind us with magic so that no one can separate us,” Thor continued.

Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement. “If that’s what you want.”

“I do,” Thor breathed, kissing him.

“Then I’d better find something nice to wear,” Loki joked.

A few hours later, Thor and Loki exchanged two simple bands made of uru before a Jotun minister and shared their first kiss as husbands.

“I love you, Loki,” Thor whispered when they broke the kiss.

“I love you,” Loki replied.

Almost two years later, they stood before Odin and repeated the same vows, and exchanged the same rings they had secretly kept on a chain around their necks.

“Mother,” Loki said to Frigga during the reception, “are you disappointed in me?”

Frigga touched Loki’s cheek, “No, my son, never.”

Loki smiled gratefully.

“I always knew there was… something between you and Thor,” Frigga admitted.

“He’s the mate of my soul,” Loki confessed, “and I will love him for as long as my soul endures.”


End file.
